


Noodle Takes the Low Road

by Marsh_Daisy



Series: "What Time is it in Darwin?" [11]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsh_Daisy/pseuds/Marsh_Daisy
Summary: Noodle’s suitcase is getting a workout as she throws herself back into her job as an environmental ambassador.Some odd things are happening while she’s gone.Some romantic things are happening when she’s home..
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Female Character(s), Noodle (Gorillaz)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: "What Time is it in Darwin?" [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069307
Kudos: 2





	Noodle Takes the Low Road

**_November_ **

**U.S. - Edinburgh**

Our mini-tour through the Great Lakes of the U.S. proved as fun and frustrating as I expected - and I wouldn't trade a moment of it. Murdoc wore his Captain's hat and drove us hundreds of miles in the wrong direction. Russ saw a stunning example of taxidermy and a Tunnel of Automatic Fish. 2D walked through the cemetery from "Night of the Living Dead," and found a museum full of toys. I increased my value at RTI and narrowly won the Battle of the White Couch.

And more:

Murdoc buying little stuffed fruits for his girlfriend revealed a great deal about the depth of his feelings. The time spent playing again could very well nudge Russ out of a food truck and back behind a kit. 2D- I hoped he had a clearer idea of what his future would hold.

I was happy to eat at my own table and sit on my own couch and sleep in my own bed in my own home.

By myself.

It dawned on me that I needed to go grocery shopping right away. I'd emptied the refrigerator and unplugged it before I left. It would have to be tinned soup.

I walked over to the dining room table with my dinner, and stopped. There are six chairs around my table, and I always leave them pushed in and the same distance apart. The chair at the end was pulled out slightly, and a bit askew.

I set down my bowl and looked at the chair. I walked over and put it back the way it should be, and then stood there for a moment with my hands on the back of it.

“Hello, this is Noodle, on the third floor. Yes, hi. I was wondering if anyone had entered my flat for any reason while I was gone? Third. Okay. No, that’s fine - everything is fine. Just a chair out of place. Yes, that makes sense. Thank you.”

People on our floor had been having issues with the underfloor heating in the baths. They came in to check mine. Someone set something down on my table - a laptop or whatever, and shifted the chair. Nothing to worry about. I sat down to my dinner.

**Paris and Lisbon - Edinburgh**

I had a quick trip to Paris over the weekend, and then a slightly longer one to Lisbon the following week. Kimberly called me the day I got back.

“How’s my Abeona? Been out and about?”

“Just got back from Lisbon.”

“I’ve never been there. How did you find it?”

“The plane just landed there. It wasn’t difficult at all.”

She snorted. “I rephrase: what did you enjoy about the city?”

“The food,” I answered without hesitation. “I’ve never had such amazing seafood in my life. Especially the oysters. I attended a luncheon and a dinner, and stuffed myself silly at both.”

“What did you learn?”

“That I need to brush up on my Portuguese. I also learned about conflicts over fishing rights off the coast. I’m working on a piece for RTI’s blog. How is everyone?”

“My Asmodeus is writing something but he won’t show me. Maris bought another food truck to add to Russ’s fleet. And my Maurice rolled over! I was watching him but I didn’t tell Shae. You just never do that to a mama. I think that’s it.”

“Have the implings been over to play?”

“Oh, Devon and Maya bug Shae non-stop. Algromek brought Ozias and Esau over. He’s so stand-offish; Shae didn’t care much for him. But Druvoxin brought Basilia over for a day and that went wonderfully. You know how friendly and chatty Druvoxin is. Listen- I’m heading out now. I’ll talk to you soon. Call your Kimberly if you need anything, Athena.”

Thursday was Thanksgiving in the US; I decided to make a feast for myself to express my thankfulness at being home.

I shopped for dinner, even buying ingredients to bake a pie. Several neighbors greeted me, as did the afternoon concierge, who commented on my bags.

"Thanksgiving in the U.S. I'll stuff myself in honor of my American friends." I felt a tap on my arm, but as I turned, the concierge continued, "Meant to tell you, my daughter saw that convention thing you did? Where you answer the questions?"

"Did she like it?"

"She loves the band - didn't know you lived here, and I told her- well-"

I smiled. "I'll bring down a picture or something, and put a note on it. What's her name?"

"Theresa. Thank you so much, Ms Noodle."

I spent the day as I intended to spend every day until my next trip: reading, writing, and listening to music. And whatever the hell else I wanted.

To my surprise Maris called to wish me a Happy Thanksgiving before she thought to inquire whether it's celebrated in Great Britain or not. She was irritated at her mother’s insistence on a “family” gathering. “Means me, Dana, mother, and that fucking creature that looms in her wake. Sorry."

“You don’t have to be sorry, Maris. I’ve known Murdoc a very long time and I’m well aware of his- his-” There were simply too many words available to finish that sentence.

“Exactly.”

I heard Dana in the background. “For the sake of that meal, I’d put up with three Murdocs.”

“Yes,” Maris admitted, “mother has the whole thing catered and it's- well, it's mother.”

“Are Bab and her family coming?”

“No, for holidays they get together with her ex-husband’s family. They’re all on very good terms. I always liked him when I was a kid. He's a decent guy. What the hell happened? All these fucking people who start out all kissing and blissing and then before you know it there’s a suitcase in front of the house and little kids crying.”

Dana said, “You are ever the hopeless romantic.”

Maris continued, “And then you have relationships that should have ended forty-five minutes before they began. Like my-”

“But the reason we called,” broke in Dana - judging by the little yelp she had poked Maris - “was to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving. What are your plans?”

Dana does her best to keep conversations on track. Loving Maris makes it a vital skill.

**Bristol - Edinburgh**

The last week of November I went to a convention in Bristol. For short trips I don’t do much prep before I leave. I just make sure there’s nothing in my fridge that’s likely to get icky before I return.

I relaxed in the Bristol Harbour Hotel, and attended several conference events. I introduced a few of the speakers at one of the lectures. Mainly I observed and took a lot of notes.

I noticed someone attending almost every one of the meetings and lectures I did. It’s not tremendously unusual, but unusual enough that it stopped me as I entered the last presentation of the evening and saw him there. Since the topics of interest varied so much, and there were so many events available, it was odd. I trusted my instincts. I ducked out of the room and went back to my hotel.

I spent the rest of the evening writing about the seminars and forums I had attended. RTI often contacts people I’m impressed with to discuss possible joint efforts in the future. It’s all about the networking.

I looked forward to returning home, because I had a week off before two back to back trips in mid-December. My last day in Bristol I received a phone call from Kimberly.

“Hey, Athena - are you bringing your wisdom to the world, or are you home?”

“I’m heading home tomorrow. Been in Bristol for three days.”

“Tell me one thing you love about it.”

“The ferries. You can hop from place to place and see everything from the water. It’s so pretty.”

“There you go. Look for beauty and you will find it. I’m looking for some beauty to come visit me for Christmas. Are you available?”

“I have a couple trips back to back, but I’m home on the 19th. I can come whenever you want.”

“That's all I wanted for Christmas!" 

"I doubt that very much, but I'll take it."

**_December_ **

**Edinburgh**

It was inevitable that I should end up attending a conference in my new hometown. And inevitable that I should run into Neil, whom I met on a previous trip.

“You never did call me,” he greeted me in a teasing tone. “Does that mean I should back off graciously, or shall I take a chance again?”

“I recommend taking a chance. I live here in Edinburgh now.”

“Should be easier than before to talk you into a drink.” 

“I was about to ask you.”

We went to a different pub than last time, and ordered snacks with our beer. We talked business for a bit before getting personal.

“Do you have plans for Christmas?” he asked, signalling our server for another drink.

“I’m flying to New York to spend the holiday with members of my band and my friend Kimberly. I was living with them when I met you last summer.”

He poked a chip around in some of the restaurant’s trademark truffle hollandaise sauce. “I think I’m best off to come right out and ask: are you seeing anyone? Or are you at least over the last relationship you were in?”

I regarded him over my glass. “I am not involved with anyone. And he and I remain good friends and nothing more. See how being direct pays off?”

“Seems to be working quite well for me this evening.” He reached over and touched the back of my hand; it was an intimate gesture yet it felt right. “Will you be back here in time for New Year’s Eve?”

I smiled. “Yes, I will. Would you like to spend it together?”

“Direct works for you, too.” He wiped his mouth with his napkin and then set it down. “This has been delightful, but I’m afraid I need to get home. I have an early meeting tomorrow.” He rummaged in his suit pocket for a pen, then looked for a piece of paper. I pulled up the contacts on my phone, made a new one for him, and slid it across the table. He entered his number and added his last name. “As before there is no pressure. But since you’ve already agreed to a date, I’m slightly more optimistic.”

“You could maybe give me your phone and double the odds?”

He did, and when I handed it back he remarked, “I wondered if you had a last name.”

“Nope,” I said, reaching for my coat. “Just Noodle. I’ll explain next time I see you.”

He walked me out and waited for a cab with me, and while he waited he kissed me again. It was a warm, soft kiss, tinged with the malty sweetness of his beer. My cab arrived and he squeezed both my hands. “I’ll see you soon.”

**Amsterdam and** **Brussels - Edinburgh**

I packed for a trip to Amsterdam, with Brussels immediately after **.** Then I could pack for a fun trip.

But this time when I got home, there was an issue. Everything looked good until I went to take a shower. I’d been gone for six days, but the shower floor was wet.

“Hello, this is Noodle on the third floor. I’m fine, thank you, how are you? Oh, good. The reason I’m calling is that I just got back from a trip and my shower floor is wet. Was someone in my flat? For plumbing or something? Oh. Well, then how- That’s never happened before. I suppose it’s possible. Okay. Thank you.”

I sat holding my phone for a few minutes. The showerhead can leak a little when there are issues in other flats. Water pressure and whatnot. He said it had probably happened before but I hadn’t noticed it - either because the floor usually was wet while I was home, or dried before I got home. Possible? Sure. Probable? Hmm.

I went Christmas shopping the next day. I puzzled over what to get Kimberly. I finally settled on a soft yellow cardigan with mother-of-pearl buttons. Murdoc was a tougher one, but I found a leather clipboard and folder, perfect for writing music. For Russ a t-shirt that had a stoic-looking green and gold turtle and the words “Full Speed Ahead.” I chose a crystal serving platter and matching bowl for Dana and Maris, thinking of the Belgian waffles I nearly died over when I stayed with them. I got 2D a subscription for a magazine for preschool teachers and Lily one for horse enthusiasts. I bought the first issues of each so I had something to wrap. I added dozens of boxes of scotch shortbread and felt myself ready for holiday gift-giving. 

I bustled into the building with many of my neighbors, all of us carrying shopping bags and feeling joyful. I returned their Christmas greetings. Several pressed cards into my hand and one was kind enough to include a box of candy. I ended up handing out all the decorative boxes of shortbread I had purchased to take to the states. It seemed rude to keep them to myself when my neighbors were so eager to share good cheer.

**Edinburgh - Queens**

Kimberly wore a festive red coat with a fluffy white collar when she picked me up.

I tossed my bag in the back, then got in the front seat and slid over for a quick hug and kiss. “Cold! This is crazy. I can’t wait to get to your nice cozy house."

"Oh, we're snug as a bug. Got cocoa and coffee and scotch and wine. The only price you pay is dealing with my monster for a few days."

New York is exquisite with a coating of snow. It was a dazzling day.

"Do you still use the hot tub in the winter?"

"Oh, we do, we do. It's very Scandinavian. Refreshing."

My apartment downstairs looked different. Once he had his new bass, Murdoc turned half the basement into a studio. That took away the rec room and storage area, neither of which I had ever used. I still had my little kitchen, living room, and bedroom - and direct access to the yard, which I used often. I unpacked and hung up my holiday dress.

The next few days were a whirlwind of events, as I suspected they would be. We did all the "dumb-ass tourist shit," as Maris called it. Carriage ride through the park, roasted chestnuts, skating at the big rink in front of Rockefeller Center. Murdoc avoided these at all cost. Maris and Dana came, but Dana told me in confidence that they were in it for the free meals.

On Christmas Eve morning we set the table for our holiday meal, which would arrive at one. Murdoc and I pulled the ends of the table to its largest size. Urdek removed the finest china from one of the cabinets in the enormous dining room, which was only used for large gatherings. Kimberly delighted in laying out the antique Haviland, which she said belonged to her grandmother. “She also gave me one of my names, Gaetane.” She gazed fondly at the bowls and plates, lost in memories.

A log which held three candles graced the center of the expanded table. We lit them on the Solstice. Kimberly said she leaves them burning continuously until Twelfth Night. “When you light a path for the gods, more than one may wish to use it,” she explained.

Our guests arrived and merry mayhem ensued. Murdoc sat at the head of the table; comments about a certain character who attempted yuletide larceny were hard to suppress. Devon, Maya, and Marmaduke were too excited to sit still for very long. Maurice tried a little mashed sweet potato but decided Shae was still the better dinner option.

The meal was catered, but dessert duty had fallen to Aniyah and Dana, both of whom created masterpieces. Aniyah brought pecan pie and peach cobbler, while Dana presented us with a chocolate trifle and cookie assortment.

Russ, Murdoc, and Frankie cleared the table for us after Kimberly pointed out the women had done all the cooking. Murdoc opened his mouth and wisely closed it.

After our guests departed, filled with holiday spirit and pastry, we sat in the hot tub and drank scotch for the rest of Christmas Eve.

Christmas Day dawned blustery and intensely cold. Maris and Dana showed up around noon, and Urdek and Marmaduke shortly thereafter. The gift exchange was pure delight. Marmaduke had a picture for everyone. He drew Kimberly and Murdoc holding hands. Murdoc's face was a study as he regarded this work of art. He thanked Marmaduke, though he declined a hug, and then rested his forehead against Kimberly's shoulder for a moment, eyes closed.

Marmaduke had one for Mr 2D and Miss Lily, and Mr and Mrs Pot as well. He told us he and Urdek were popping off to see them later.

A little after noon 2D called me.

“Merry Christmas!" he chirped. "Did Father Christmas bring you everything you wanted?”

“Kimberly gave me a pair of blue leather boots. They’re gorgeous. Maris and Dana gave me an embroidered strap. Murdoc gave me indigestion.”

He laughed. “Lily gave me a new stool for my keyboard. And I gave her some pictures of horses and she really loved them. Mum gave me a pair of feetie pyjamas. And dad gave me a new sofa for the daycare."

"Another new sofa?"

"Clemencia was teaching Ozias and Esau how to do origami and it caught on fire. My money was on Basilia or Argentia starting a fire.” He added in a disgusted tone, “Lost a fiver to Edmund.”

“I have some things for the implings. I wondered if I could stop by when I come home?”

“That would be great! They love presents.”

“I’ll see you in a couple days, then.”

“Yeah! I’m gonna call Kimberly now. See you soon.”

To my happy surprise, Neil called later that afternoon.

“It's getting late here; I was having a drink and thinking about you. How was your Christmas?”

"Really enjoyable. My friend Kimberly - my bandmate Murdoc’s partner - loves get-togethers. Her friends and family are wonderful. How about yours?"

"Spent with my sister Kathleen and her kids, Brenna and James. I gave them wooden train sets. More things for my sister to pick up off the floor. She just loves that. Now I’m home and thinking about how much I'm looking forward to celebrating the New Year with you. Would you prefer my house or your apartment?"

"What would you prefer?"

"I asked you first."

"Oh, we’re playing that game are we? All right. Alphabetically, Neil comes before Noodle, so we go to your place for New Year's and the next time we get together it’s mine. How about that?"

“Not only did I get a decision about New Year's but it sounds like I have the promise of another date as well.”

"Caught me out on that but I’ll let it stand.”

**Queens - London**

I landed at Heathrow at nearly midnight, and stayed at a hotel. I slept ridiculously late, then after lunch I drove out to the new daycare.

Two cars sat outside the snug little building. I headed up the steps and knocked.

A young man with watery blue eyes and a worried expression opened the door and said, “Yes? Can I help you?” I saw 2D past his shoulder, sitting on the sofa with Marmaduke on his lap. Another impling was pressed against his side, peering into the book he held open, and three more sat on the floor, their little goat legs crossed, gazing up at him in rapt attention.

He looked up and saw me. He smiled delightedly and said, "Merry belated Christmas!" He slid Marmaduke off his lap with a little kiss on the impling’s head.

He introduced me to the rabbity looking man. “Edmund, this is my friend Noodle. Noodle, this is my aide Edmund.”

I shook his hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

The implings had all stopped what they were doing, and Marmaduke trotted over for a hug.

“Miss Noodle has some nice things for us. Let’s all sit on the rug and we can see what she brought.”

We all sat down cross-legged. I opened my bag. “Now these are for all of you to share.” I caught the conspiratorial look that passed between Basilia and Argentia.

"I know Clemencia loves origami. I brought some things you could all try. They're called Fröbelstern, and I got them in Germany. They're paper stars you fold up and you can decorate them any way you choose: with crayons or paint or glitter." They passed around the kits and Edmund set them on a table.

"These paper dolls are from Paris. They show fashion through the years - fancy dresses and shoes and even wigs." Marmaduke and Basilia looked very interested in the dolls.

I pulled out a stack of wooden puzzles from Amsterdam. “These are the rows of houses along the canal. You can paint every piece a different color. And last - you’ll have to wait until Mr 2D and Mr Edmund say it’s okay - I have all these!” I set down box after box of chocolates from Paris. Those got a reaction like nothing else had, and this time the crazed looks went from Esau to Ozias to Archibald. 

2D swooped right down and grabbed the boxes. “You can each have one before you boom back home today,” he said firmly. “What do you say to Ms Noodle?”

They chorused sweetly, “Thank you, Ms Noodle!” Then they fell on the gifts and dashed off to various nooks and tables.

We sat down on the sofa and watched them play until Edmund announced that they could each have a chocolate, since it was almost dismissal time. They crowded around him, then sat down at their tables to enjoy their treat. Druvoxin arrived to pick everyone up.

I gave 2D his and Lily's presents. “Please wish her a Merry Christmas for me - I’m afraid I need to get to the airport to catch my flight.” I looked around for my bag, and located it by the door. I turned back to him. “The rest of the chocolates are for you-”

He stopped chewing and hid the wrapper behind his back. “Thank you, Noodle,” he mumbled through a mouthful of caramel.

**London - Edinburgh**

Everything seemed in place at home. I unpacked and took a nice long bath, then gave myself a pedicure. Feeling warm and pampered, I put on my pyjamas and went to check my cupboards for a snack.

Cereal sounded good. I had one open box of Shreddies, half empty. I stood for a moment, staring at the shelf. I had another box. I could swear I had another box. I remembered buying it. I remembered putting it on the shelf. But it wasn’t there.

I opened all the other doors, pulled out boxes and tins, checked behind them, climbed on a chair to check the top shelf. I finally had to admit it just wasn’t there.

What now? Another phone call to management? I feel confident that they saw nothing strange about me asking for information when things had been moved and floors were wet, but- there was no way they were going to take me seriously when I told them my cereal had gone missing.

Maybe I hadn’t bought more. I always bought extra. Maybe I’d put it somewhere else. I had a system and everything else was in its place. Maybe I ate it already and forgot. I had shopped the day before I left for the states.

That night I dragged the sofa over to the door. It wouldn't hold back a homicidal maniac, but the noise would give me time to react. I put the largest butcher knife in my bedside drawer. I missed my M134 minigun. It’s not just for zombies.

The next day I went shopping. I needed to stock my cupboards. I also bought another box of Shreddies. Should I hide it under the bed?

In the shop I had the sensation of being watched. Or maybe I was paranoid. I kept checking to make sure the Shreddies were still in the cart. I glanced around surreptitiously, but saw nothing unusual - no men in long trench coats and dark glasses. Just people. Mums and dads and grandmas buying cookies and teenagers buying crisps. I hurried through the rest of the shopping. I tried to keep from looking over my shoulder as I stuck my bags in my car.

I can face anything, but the key word is “face.” The idea that there was something moving around in my periphery and encroaching on my space - and I couldn’t see it - aggravated me.

The concierge buzzed me into my building. How was this chair-moving shower-taking cereal thief getting in and out? This was a secure building. That’s one of the reasons I chose it. I hated the thought that perhaps one of my neighbors might be to blame.

I spoke to Neil New Year's Eve afternoon; he wanted to know what I would like for a late dinner. This time I committed to seafood - shrimp and crab and the like, and promised I would bring the wine.

That evening I poked through my closet, debating. Clothing sends a message and I wasn’t sure yet what message I wanted to send. 

I sat on the edge of my bed and thought about last New Year’s Eve, a quiet evening spent with Murdoc and 2D. It seemed a million years ago. I think love is a type of energy - it can't be destroyed - it only takes a different form. From idol worship to infatuation to desire - and finally a retreat into the same kind of love I felt for Russ and - yes, even Murdoc. A comfortable love, one earned through years of familiarity.

Now I considered the possibility of moving on to something else.

Thinking about Neil brought a sense of excitement: the shaky uncertainty, the desire to be desired. The thought of his body - thus far a mystery under well-cut suits both times I had seen him - brought a flush of pleasure.

That's why I chose baby blue lace panties with a matching decolletage bra - in the full hope that they might be seen and quite possibly end up on the floor.

Admittedly, a lot of that depended on what he was mulling over as he stood in front of his closet.

Neil's house was in an older section of the city. I arrived a few minutes early but he was ready. The fisherman's style sweater and jeans definitely gave me a better sense of his build than his suits did. 

He opened the wine right way and we sat down at a table spread with a collection of tasty choices. Shrimp and crab, lobster and smoked salmon. He also had crackers and a selection of cheeses.

"I thought this was nicer than a full meal. We can nibble throughout the evening."

He led me on a tour of the house. His room was upstairs, along with a full bath and a smaller guest bedroom. Downstairs contained the kitchen, cozy living room, half-bath, and his office. It felt well loved and orderly; masculine without being arrogant. 

"I like this." I said. "It's very warm and welcoming."

"I'm glad you feel that way," he said.

I wandered about his living room, looking at his books and the various items that clearly held significance. The pictures intrigued me; he came over to introduce me to his family via these images.

"That's my grandfather, my mother's father. He died three years ago. Here are my parents - James and Sara Paterson. My sister Kathleen and her husband Lachlan, their kids Brenna and James."

"You and your sister look just like your father." Same bright blue eyes, same black curls, same high cheekbones. It was a combination that looked good on all of them.

We sat down to snack for a while, easily finishing off one bottle of wine and starting another.

"I did buy some champagne. I know it's silly, but it's tradition."

"Tradition can be nice." I felt at ease here. His calm, comfortable way of speaking both demanded attention and encouraged engagement. His knowledge of Scottish history simply amazed me. He got out some books and showed me illustrations of regiments in traditional tartans. He laughingly said he could play the bagpipes in the same way he could inflate a basketball: "I can fill it with air, but it doesn't mean I can accomplish anything with it." This led naturally to the topic of music and my turn to be the expert. He listened attentively to everything I had to say, including the origin of my name.

By this time midnight was drawing near, so we put the telly on and watched the countdown in the city. As the clock struck, we clinked glasses and drank our champagne. We set them down at the same time.

“May I have a New Year’s kiss?”

He was a good kisser - firm and confident without being pushy. It seemed to sum up everything about him. My hand drifted to his shoulder and down his chest. He placed his hand on my waist and pulled me closer.

Coming up for air I told him, "From here on out you may assume consent is given unless I specifically revoke it."

"Direct. Clear. Decisive. I do love the way you do things."

We kissed for a while longer and then he murmured, "Would you be comfortable going upstairs?"

“Directly and clearly.”

It was hard not to make comparisons at first. The difference in their heights, the broadness of their backs, their sizes. How far around his waist could I get my legs? Was he ticklish? I couldn’t seem to remember anything but how I had pleased 2D.

But the longer we went on the less my thoughts intruded. He was strong and passionate; he melted into me until he was all I could think of, all I could sense. There was no more “before” - there was only now, and the intense pleasure he brought.

He held me tightly afterward, eyes closed. “I’m still not sure I believe you’re here.”

“I’m not sure how I could make it more apparent."

“Do you want more wine? Or champagne? Or shrimp? We can bring our leftovers up here and watch some more of the New Year’s celebrations. It’s still last year in the states for a few more hours.”

This sounded like a sensible plan. He tossed on a blue fleece bathrobe, and headed down to gather up our goodies. I took the opportunity to use the bathroom and check out the nice big tub. This should feature into our celebration somewhere, I decided.

Neil returned with glasses, wine bottle, and a plate of leftover snacks. He set it all on the bedside table and then used the bathroom while I poured. When he came back to the bed he dropped his robe and I got my first really good look at him. He realized that’s what I was doing and stood for a moment, aware he was being judged. No more comparisons. He was gorgeous.

“Do I receive a letter rating or number? B+? 85?”

I reached out my arms. “A+. 100%. How do you rate me?”

He slipped into the bed next to me. “Inestimable. Incomparable. Priceless.”

We drank our wine and watched some performances from celebrations all over the world. I knew a few of the acts. Once the shrimp was gone I mentioned the bathtub. The remainder of the wine was consumed in a tub full of bubbles while we continued to listen to the music. Afterward we sprawled out on his bed and took our time on a second round, voicing our desires - sometimes quite loudly. The new year was a few hours old when we finally fell asleep, completely exhausted. I was tingling head to toe.

When I woke in his bed late that morning I regarded his head on the pillow next to mine. I had an urge to reach out and muss those black curls. What held me back was the memory of doing that to someone else, and the response it always elicited. While I was lost in thought, he rolled over and regarded my face carefully.

“That’s the face of a woman with regrets.”

“No, Neil. Not one. I was hoping for this.”

He smiled. “I was optimistic when I saw what you had on under your dress. But what are you feeling now?”

“Memories intruding. That have no business here.”

“Was it one of your bandmates? You don’t have to share, Noodle - you don’t. I want to see where you’re coming from but I’ve no right to press you.”

“It was one of my bandmates. When I was a teenager, I developed a crush - he had no idea. He has no idea about most things, if I’m being honest.” I laughed. “I finally took a chance and it was wonderful and everything I hoped it would be until it wasn’t any more.”

“You have no idea how much I appreciate your honesty.” He was quiet for a while as both of us tried to sort through our feelings. At last he scooted a bit closer; I could feel the warmth of his body. “Last night we sent off the old year in a most satisfying way. I wonder - would you like to start the new year together, too? You haven’t lived here very long, and this past week I kept thinking about all the places I would love to take you. You’ll never find a better tour guide.” 

I scooted closer to him so I could slide my leg up along his. “I’d love to.”

By the end of our day I was filled to the top of my head with the history of Edinburgh, from the Mesolithic through the Romans through goodness only knows how many kings and would-be kings. We visited Holyrood castle. Neil joked that he would quiz me over dinner. We had now spent nearly 24 hours together and I liked him more than ever.

**_January_ **

**Paris - Edinburgh**

I headed to Paris the second week of January. I did a few touristy things, including hitting up the top of the Eiffel Tower. The panel I sat on was rather dry and dusty; I was the youngest person participating.

I was pleased to find no issue when I returned to my apartment. Guess no one was hungry or needed a shower.

Neil had a pretty full schedule but we managed a night together in between my trips. He outdid our New Year’s celebration: he was on firmer ground now and could allow himself to be more romantic. He lit the bedroom with a dozen or so candles. We made love in the flickering light, and then talked for two hours. Romance took a back seat to hunger after that and we brought bowls of cereal up to eat in bed. He had shreddies. We watched a cooking show and made non-sensensical suggestions to the contestants. Then we took a long bath together.

His company was stimulating and relaxing at the same time. I loved the sparkle in his blue eyes, the angle of his cheekbones, the deep black of his hair. He knew so many people and had such a grasp on human nature. He listened attentively and patiently; he never interrupted with thoughts of his own. He gave excellent backrubs. We could drowse in companionable silence. I never felt anxious or rushed.

What I felt was peace.

**Belfast - Edinburgh**

Third week of January I headed to Belfast to talk about the modernization of the farming industry in the UK and co-host an awards banquet with one of their MPs. I shopped at a farmer’s market and took the opportunity to visit the Titanic museum beforehand.

And I saw him again - the man I saw in Bristol.

He wore a brown tweed flat cap but I was sure of his face. I strolled casually through the museum, lingering in front of the recreated sitting room behind thick glass. I watched him in the reflection. Was he connected to the disturbances in my home? How could that be? I headed down the hallway, then snapped my fingers as though I had forgotten something and turned around. He was gone. I walked over to the door of the exhibition room. There were exits in both directions.

I decided heading to the car park was my best bet.

Nothing.

And once again, I was left with the quandary: exactly what was I going to do about this? Local police could do nothing; the man had done nothing wrong. I had no proof that he was actually following me. I had no evidence that I had seen him before. I had nothing but the utter certainty that there was something wrong about this - a knowledge born of training as an assassin and work as a spy - but more so of 30 years of being female. I’ve never met a woman yet who couldn’t sense a man’s intentions. It’s just that sometimes they figured it out too late to save themselves.

I went back to the hotel, furious that this person had now diminished my enjoyment of two trips.

I was already tense and irritated when I came home. I set my bag down and made an organized inspection, room by room. I even looked in my rubbish, though I wasn’t absolutely certain of what I might have tossed out before I left. Nothing. Relieved, I started dinner and sat down at the counter while I waited for my rice to cook.

Neil called around seven and I told him about seeing the man in Belfast, which required telling him about Bristol. Which also meant telling him about everything else: table, shower, and shreddies. He listened attentively as he always did, and never seemed to doubt what I was saying.

“I can’t go to the police. I can’t prove it was the same man in both cities. Even if it was - he was just at a conference and then a museum. And nothing that has happened in my building is enough to take to the authorities.”

“I know you can take care of yourself, my love. Still- this makes me uneasy. If he catches you off-guard-”

“He hasn’t approached me yet. I think if he was going to he would have by now.”

“I can protect you Friday, at least,” he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. “Dinner and a night here? He doesn’t know how to get into my house.”

“I’ll be there.”

We spent Saturday together as well. He took me to the Royal Botanic Gardens. The glasshouses display nearly a dozen different biomes, ranging from jungle to desert. We spent three hours and I took about a hundred pictures. This was material for at least three blog posts and two events.

**_February_ **

**Copenhagen - Edinburgh**

I came back after a trip to Copenhagen to find no issues, but two sweet Valentine's cards under my door. One was signed "Your Douglass-Young friends and neighbors" and the other was blank. On my way out to do some shopping, the concierge mentioned them. "Kids in the building popped cards under everyone’s doors. Cute as heck." I had to agree.

“Oh! There’s this one for you too, Ms Noodle.” He handed me another red envelope.

“Thank you.” 

I sat in the car and read the card. It was very plain - no drippy roses or sappy little animals. Just white with a plain red heart. On the inside he had written, “My heart is yours, if you want it. -Neil”

Did I? If I was going to fall I should have fallen by now.

There was no doubt in my mind that I had moved past 2D. The thought of him brought happiness and warmth, but not desire or heat. I liked Lily from the day I met her. I couldn’t deny the two of them were perfect for each other, much the same as Kimberly and Murdoc. Lily’s sensibility and humour complemented 2D’s impulsiveness and ineptitude. Kimberly’s elegance and kindness complemented Murdoc’s rude and surly nature.

I gazed at the sunset and turned the card over and over in my hand.

**Tokyo - Edinburgh**

The last two weeks of February it was off to Tokyo. I had no choice and that didn’t happen often. But this was an Asian climate change summit, and there are only so many of us in RTI who have any command of Asian languages. I know them all.

I was in Tokyo for almost two weeks, and every day was full. I sat in on seminars, hosted recognition dinners, presented awards, introduced scientists and politicians, posed for pictures, participated on panels, and acted as translator for anyone who needed it. I fell into bed exhausted at the end of every night. I had a ridiculously long overnight flight, most of which I slept through, thankfully. After changing at Heathrow I ended up home at around 8 a.m., hoping I would find nothing amiss.

I stood in the doorway of my bedroom.

The comforter on my bed was wrinkled. The corner was pulled back a little and a bit of the pillowcase was visible.

“This is Noodle, on the third floor. I need you up here right now.”

The managing supervisor and head of security came up, and I showed them the comforter.

“Tell me someone doing maintenance laid down on my bed?”

“It wasn’t like that when you left?”

“Mr Mitchell, look at the rest of my apartment. Do I seem the type of person who would leave for a trip without everything in place? Look at my towels, look at my closets, look at my kitchen cupboards. I did not leave my bed like this. Someone was in here.”

“Right. We’re going to check the security footage and see. And I’ll check with the concierge and make sure every entry while you were gone was valid. Maintenance will be up to change out your lock and code a new one for you. Is that good? I’m sorry we didnt take this more seriously before.”

“Call the police, too.”

“Will do, Ms Noodle.”

The security guard stayed with me while I waited. The officer who arrived seemed skeptical, but took the report and requested access to the security vids. He also took pictures and picked some hair off the pillow and investigated my lock. There was no damage to it. Maintenance was already up changing it.

The managing supervisor returned with a laptop to review security footage. We saw - nothing. The camera did not capture my door. The doors of the other three apartments in my hallway were visible, but all I could see of my own door was the edge of the moulding.

“I thought this hit the entire hallway?” Mr Mitchell asked the security guard.

“It did. It may have been shifted a tiny bit. But no one went to her door from the elevators. We would have seen that.”

“What about the stairs at the end of the hall?” the police officer asked.

“No one uses them.”

“Someone did. Get a camera installed.”

The concierge called up to the manager. There had been no incidents at the door while I was gone. Every person had the correct ID and was swiped in and recognized by the concierge on duty.

“Frankly, Ms Noodle, I’m back to thinking maybe you messed this up before you left and didn’t notice.” Mr Mitchell shook his head. “You may have grabbed something off your nightstand, perhaps, or some clothing you left on the bed.”

The security guard picked up the laptop. “It’s worrying, I know. But we have your new lock installed, and the camera angle has been corrected. The surveillance company will get out here and install a camera that covers the stairwell. The police are checking with the rest of the tenants to see if they noticed anything, the front desk is aware, and the security staff will be on the lookout.”

As soon as they left, I grabbed a few garbage bags and stuffed all the bedding inside them, pillows included. I took everything down to the bins.

“Good morning, Deborah, it’s Noodle. I have a favor to ask.” I explained what had happened. She was horrified, but seemed to think my building had done all it could.

“I’m not going to argue that, but I’d prefer only local trips for the foreseeable future. I know that narrows down my opportunities, and I’m sorry. I will, of course, always make sure I am available for the Duchess. In fact, I’ll be speaking to her myself. She’ll want to know what happened. Thank you, Deborah. I really appreciate it.”

It was a small fib. And I would speak to her. At some point. But if that helped my case, I would feel no guilt.

I pushed my early-warning sofa against the door, and moved the butcher knife into my guest room - my new room.

Neil called a half hour later to see how my trip was.

“Trip was fine. Coming home was the problem.”

“What happened?”

I told him.

He was at my door half an hour later with Indian food in his hand and warm concern on his face. He held me very tightly for a moment and then spread our dinner out on the table.

“When will they get that new camera in?”

I tossed a couple bhajji on my plate. “I don’t know. I want to be home next time he decides to come for a visit. He will regret his life choices.”

“I’m a liability here, my love.” He helped himself to the korma then passed it to me. “If we have any issues tonight, you’ll have to protect me.”

I licked my fingers. “I will. I’ll fling myself on top of you. We can practice that later.”

**_March_ **

**Cardiff - Edinburgh**

I enjoyed this trip to Wales far more than I had my last. It all depends on why I’m there, I’ve determined. I was welcomed warmly to this conference, because their group was counting on publicity and I’m good for that. The topic was simply keeping Wales tidy. They wanted photos of celebrity figures doing things like scrubbing graffiti and picking up roadside rubbish. I was invited to a wonderful buffet dinner afterward, and met one of the actors from “Torchwood.” I fan-girled a bit, mentioning the Cardiff Rift, and we chatted about the Doctor. I might have giggled. I had a couple glasses of limoncello, so giggling is likely.

I gave my apartment a good spring cleaning when I got home. The weather was improving, and so was my mood. It’s amazing what a little sunshine can do, especially when you add in sparkling windows and freshly scrubbed floors.

**Glasgow - Edinburgh**

At the Glasgow Science Centre I made a short presentation at their exhibit “Powering the Future." The children led me on a tour afterward. They showed me the Consumption Globes and explained how they worked, and how to assess your own energy footprint. They should have done the lecture - they were more informed than I was, and I told them so. The Centre hosted a delightful luncheon afterward, and I sat among my new friends eating sandwiches and biscuits while they offered suggestions on how I could improve my speeches.

Writing my piece for RTI’s website was more satisfying than usual. The level of enthusiasm and depth of knowledge these children possessed is what will power the future.

**Edinburgh**

The concierge had a colorful piece of mail for me.

“It has an odd return address. Do you recognize it?”

“Little Devil’s Daycare-” I laughed. “Yes. It’s all right. Thank you.”

I opened it when I got up to my apartment and read its joyful message.

“Please join us for a Celebration of Spring!

10:00 21st March at Little Devil’s Daycare.

Biscuits, candy, and coffee after.”

At the bottom was a personal note:

“Dear Ms Noodle, please come visit us. You don’t have to bring us presents if you don’t want to, but you can if you do want to. Love, Argentia and everyone else here.”

I called right away.

“Hello, Noodle.”

“Hello Mr 2D. I figured I better RSVP as soon as I got the invitation.”

“Did you like what Argentia added?”

I smiled as I read it again. “Smart girl.”

“So are you coming? Or do you have a trip?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

RTI had nothing scheduled for me. After I spoke to Deborah, one of the CEOs called to express their concern over what was happening to me. She offered to let me take a few weeks off. “How about we get you started back up again in April, in time for Earth Day?” That seemed perfectly timed to me.

I knew I didn’t really need to buy more gifts for the implings, but I never brought them anything from Edinburgh. I pictured 2D and Edmund's faces as I presented every one of them with their very own set of bagpipes.

Swords? Basilia could probably forge better ones. Kilts? I think the girls would wear them, but I wasn’t sure about the boys. I love men in kilts, but not everyone is comfortable in one. In the end I just bought a variety: some kilts, some stuffed sheep, tartan hats, dolls in traditional clothing, a book about Scottish castles. Enough to make Argentia happy she invited me.

At the last minute I remembered to stop at the shop to get some shortbread and chocolates, since those seemed the biggest hit from my first trip.

I returned home with several bags - I guess I did get a bit carried away. I set some of them down as I ran my card through and greeted the evening concierge.

“Do you need some help with those?”

“No, I’ve got them. I’m the one who showed no self-control. I have to pay the price now.” I laughed as I gathered them up, and wished him a pleasant evening.

I awkwardly set down my collection of shopping bags outside my door and pressed my key code. I heard the stairway door open. A man’s voice called, “Can you hold the door for a second? I couldn’t fit this on the elevator.”

“Sure.” I dropped my bag onto the floor next to my gifts, and walked over to the stairwell.

My instincts had failed me - as had the surveillance company. He grabbed me as soon as I was around the corner. He pinned my arms to my side with his right arm, and covered my mouth with his left hand.

“I’m sorry I messed up your bed. I just liked to feel close to you. You didn’t need to call the police or change the lock." I felt his breath on the back of my neck. "I’ve been trying to talk to you. I wanted to ask you out for coffee. I gave you candy for Christmas. And- I got you champagne for New Year’s but you weren’t here. And I gave you a Valentine. Are you leaving again?” He lifted his hand so I could answer. 

“Not your business.”

“I went with you a couple times. I checked your website. But I still didn't have the nerve to talk to you. I just felt silly. Maybe before you leave- we could have some tea? Maybe we could finally get to know one another?”

“Not interested. Let go of me."

His left hand slipped down into his coat pocket and the next thing I knew I felt a blade against my throat.

"You let that man touch you, didn’t you? I know you did.”

Enough. Driving my right heel into his foot, I looped my left arm up and over his left, grabbing his hand. I turned it and pulled his arm down, and kept going, twisting it until he had his back to me. Then I slammed my knee up into the small of his back, smashing him into the wall.

He wasn’t keeping a very good grip on his knife any more for some reason, so I helped myself to it and held it against his throat.

He let out a little whimper, and I brought my knee up again. He started to crumple, and I let him fall, stepping out of the way as he went down.

I pointed the knife at him. “Stay there.”

I grabbed my phone out of my bag and called the concierge desk, strolling back to check on my would-be boyfriend.

“Hi, it’s Noodle on three. I need you to send someone up here. I’ve cracked the plaster on the wall by the stairwell.”

The concierge sent the evening manager and security up. Police arrived. Assassin work is much easier - no need to involve so many people. But it was nice to give a little “told-you-so.”

They rolled him over and handcuffed him. Propped up against the wall, he stared at me in disbelief. “I would’ve made you so happy. I’d have done anything for you.”

“Not the way it works.”

The security guard stood shaking his head. “You’ve had some training.”

“You have no idea."

The evening manager came over once he was done giving his statement to the police.

“His name is Evans. Lives on the first floor. Did, anyway. His apartment is across from the elevators. Apparently he’d been watching for you.”

I corrected him. “Following me. Stalking me.”

“Ms Noodle,” Mr Mitchell said, “I’m so sorry we didn’t do enough to properly protect you. If you feel you can’t live here any longer- I know finding housing quickly can be challenging-”

“I have connections,” I told him. “And Mr Mitchell, I do appreciate the efforts you made.”

He nodded. “Thank you.”

“I’m going to stay with a friend tonight, then I have an engagement in London. I’ll call for a mover to come box my things up.” 

I packed a bag and headed out, stopping to grab my paper forest of shopping bags sitting there with goodies for the daycare. I’d see all my little friends at their Spring Celebration in three days. Can’t let Argentia down.

Mr Edwards, the night maintenance man, was working on the wall. “Hell of a hole you made using that fella’s head.” He winked at me. “Good on ya’ dear.”

Every person I had dealt with tried their best to help me. It just goes to show how limited the “best” can be when it comes to protecting women.

I got in my car and called Neil. “I’m inviting myself over.”

He laughed. “Would you like to place a dinner order, my love?”

“Whatever you have at hand is fine. I’ll be there in 15.”

He took note of my bag as soon as he kissed me. “You’re staying over? I do have an early meeting tomorrow, so I’m afraid I’ll be leaving you cold and lonely.”

“Make me warm tonight and I’ll accept whatever tomorrow brings.” I took my bag up to his room. When I came back down he handed me a glass of wine.

“You’re upset but you’re hiding it well,” he observed.

“I am and thank you.” I sank down onto the sofa.

He settled in next to me. I related my evening’s adventures. He grew more alarmed with every word, and when I mentioned the knife he tightened his grip on me for a moment.

“You’re not hurt?”

“Nope. He is.” I described exactly how I remodeled the third floor hallway at Douglass-Young. “He’ll have quite a headache his first few days in jail. Not too much to hope he has plaster permanently imbedded in his forehead.”

He rested his head against mine. “Incredible. More so when I recall that’s likely not the worst danger you’ve been in.”

I shook my head. “Not by a long shot. For someone who thought I was perfect for him he had no idea who he was dealing with.”

**Edinburgh - London**

I relaxed in Neil’s apartment the next day, working on posts. The day after that we took a rambling drive south, staying overnight in Leeds. We arrived at the Spring Celebration at Little Devil’s Daycare just as Kimberly and Murdoc were getting out of their rental. Kimberly squealed and ran over to hug me.

“There’s my girl!” She pulled me into her warm embrace, then held me back out at arms length. “Things got worse. You’re okay, though.”

“Things got worse. And I’m okay.”

“And you’re Neil,” she said, reaching out her hand. “I’m Kimberly, and this is my- Murdoc.”

Neil smiled and shook hands. “Noodle has told me so much about both of you.”

“Doubt it,” muttered Murdoc. “You don’t seem nearly as awed as you should be.”

She linked arms with me and the men trailed along behind us.

The school room was draped with yellow and pink. Excited implings scampered to and fro. Marmaduke threw himself at Kimberly and then immediately tore off again. 2D gave a distracted wave from next to his desk, where he was helping Cecil sort his music.

I renewed my acquaintance with the parents of the students. Edmund chatted animatedly with Tra’gouroth. Lily re-tied a bow in Eudora’s hair as she talked to a slim brown-haired woman.

“It’s so nice to see you, Lily,” said Kimberly. “How’s the zoo?”

“Insane. Everyone’s feisty in the spring. Kids included.” She introduced the woman by her side. “This is Helen. Owner and operator of Ducky’s Bed and Breakfast.”

“I tried to get a reservation!” Kimberly said. “You must be doing very well.”

I shook Helen’s hand, then spotted Clemencia trotting in our direction.

Every one of us slowly shook our heads at her, and she turned in a single smooth motion and trotted back the way she came.

We settled down on chairs meant for much shorter legs and Neil took my hand.

Cecil welcomed us with a lovely piece on 2D’s keyboard. Then Clemencia sang a song about plants sprouting and Eudora accompanied her on Maggot, the lightly cursed ukulele. Murdoc had passed it to 2D for the school. I overheard Kimberly whisper to Murdoc, “I still think-” and he muttered, “No.”

They put on a little play about animals, with Basilia and Argentia dressed as ducks, Archibald and Montmorency as the sheep, and Esau and Ozias as very hyper goats. Marmaduke read a poem he had written. When the show was over, Archibald announced loudly that the treats were prepared by himself, Esau, and Ozias. They call themselves “Team Sugar.” We grabbed some biscuits and coffee and sought out 2D and Lily so I could introduce them to Neil.

“Talented wee ones you have here,” Neil said.

2D smiled broadly. “Aren’t they? We have one in the fall, too. They do every bit of it themselves.” He spotted Tra’gouroth gesturing to him, and excused himself.

I watch Gathiod maneuver himself closer to Kimberly at every possible opportunity, while Argentia followed Murdoc around like a shadow. Basilia fired up her forge, which was quickly quelled by Edmund who gently explained there were simply too many people.

At last parents started booming off. Some had to return to work, but the day ended when the party did as far as the implings were concerned. Merdak took Marmaduke, Archibald, and Argentia home with her, and Druvoxin grabbed the others.

Lily and 2D invited us to stay and chat on the covered patio. We filed out with our coffee and tea while they gathered up the leftover treats. 

“What happened?” Kimberly asked as soon as we sat down. “They found whoever was breaking in?”

“He found me. And I laid him flat. Same guy I saw on those trips."

“You ‘laid him flat’?”

I smirked. “They took him to hospital before they tossed him in jail.”

“Good for you,” said Kimberly.

“I’m moving out of the building. I can’t stay after that.”

“Where to?” She exchanged a quick glance with Murdoc, who kept his face blank.

“I’ll worry about that later.”

2D and Lily came out with a plate of sweets and set it down. He nabbed a biscuit for himself and one for her.

Murdoc cleared his throat. “Since the majority of us are here, it’s time to get down to some business.” 

"There's business?" 2D asked. "Only I thought there was just snackies."

“Over the past few months I have engaged in an artistic endeavor that was wrongly unappreciated.”

“And what endeavor was that?” I asked.

“I wrote a screenplay.”

“But it was unappreciated?”

He snorted. “Rejected. And revised. And rejected. Again and again. One of the knobs actually wrote on it that no one would ever believe a ten year old would arrive in a FedEx box, let alone that child be an expert martial artist and guitar virtuoso. It was the only goddamn thing I put in there that really happened!”

“Well, you have to admit-” 2D started.

“I admit nothing. So after I realized no one in Hollywood had any more brains than 2Daft here, I decided I was going about it all wrong. The right way for a musician to tell a story is with music. So I’m writing a musical. I got Russ working on the score already. And since when it comes to music,” he turned to me, “you do have some experience, I’m inviting you in on the ground floor. I’ll need you in New York.”

“Your suite at the Kimberly is available,” the owner remarked, popping a tomato in her mouth.

“That’s the Kimberly-Murdoc now,” corrected the co-owner. “Strictly for tax purposes.”

"It’s definitely a brand new experience,” I said. "And it will be nice to work together again. I’m surprised to find I missed that after our little tour ended."

“And,” continued Murdoc, “if we’re going to do this right.” He sighed heavily. “God help me. I need all of us.”

2D set down his biscuit. “All of us? Does that mean me too, Murdoc?”

Murdoc’s eye twitched. “Yes. It. Does.”

“For how long?”

Murdoc shrugged. “However long it takes. Broadway season begins in September. Need it ready to premiere by then.”

“Well, I can’t do that. I got Lily- and the implings-”

“They can boom up in Queens, remember?” said Kimberly. “We could find a perfect building.”

He looked over at Murdoc. “Me and Lil need to talk about this.”

To my surprise, Lily agreed immediately. Both of them would come to New York. 2D looked dazed and happy.

“Sounds like we’re set,” I said to Murdoc. “So what’s it called? What’s it about?”

He waved an airy hand, “Details. We’ll figure that out once I start writing it.”

Murdoc and Kimberly cleared out to head back to their hotel, and 2D and Lily went inside the school to clean up after the party. I turned to Neil, who had been sitting patiently while we had our discussion - or accepted our mission.

“We didn’t make a plan for tonight. Should we turn toward home or head into the city?”

He stood and pulled me into his arms. "The city, I think. I'll treat us to something special. Montcalm, maybe."

I drove so he could make reservations. Then he held my hand as we sped toward London.

He chose Park Plaza Westminster. Our room had a patio overlooking the Thames but the view would wait.

Neil is always intense, but tonight he demonstrated a fierceness that surprised me. We had to shift further down the bed after I hit head my head on the headboard. He was kissing my shoulder when he finished, and he pressed his face against my neck as his body shook.

He pushed himself up and kissed me, brushing my hair back out of my eyes. “There you are,” he whispered.

“I’m right here.” I smiled up at him.

He laid down beside me and pulled me closer. We intertwined our legs and I snuggled my face against his chest.

"Noodle,” he said quietly, “I'm not ignorant of what your job - both of your jobs - require. I've watched you fly all over the world for months and I never once flattered myself by thinking I deserved any say in it. That said- waiting for you to come back from three days in Paris and waiting six months for you to come home from New York are not exactly comparable. Trying to make that work will be challenging. And I won't hold back any longer. Does this relationship have a future? Do you think what we have is worth making an effort?"

I ran my fingers over his lips. "Neil. It's- not in my nature to make promises. Making promises just gets me in trouble as soon as any sort of choice presents itself. I’m always letting someone down.”

“My love- I can’t rest in that uncertainty. I need to hear something definite.”

“I can’t give that to you,” I said quietly. “I’m very sorry, Neil. I am.”

He closed his eyes. “You’ve been direct and honest from the start, and I respect you for it. I do.” He pushed the blankets back and stood. “Noodle, please forgive me. I can’t stay. I can't drive back home with you.” He retrieved his clothes from the floor and the bottom of the bed. He dressed quickly and then zipped his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. I pulled the comforter more tightly around me and waited - he seemed to be struggling with what to do or say next. “My heart is yours. If you change your mind.” He walked out the door and the latch clicked behind him.

I stared at the back of the door for a few minutes. This was the moment I was supposed to realize that I can’t live without him. I was supposed to run after him, calling his name. 

I sat and looked at the city lights for a while. Then I took a long shower, got dressed, and called a cab.

**London** \-  **Queens**


End file.
